Memphis
Memphis is een voetbal club uit de hoogste Amerikaanse competitie, Major League Soccer. Memphis staat op dit moment vierde op de lijst van beste clubs van de wereld. Rivaal Atlantis staat 3e.thumb Geschiedenis 'Ontstaan' Memphis werd opgericht op 14 april 2002 als de voetbal club die de stad Memphis zou vertegenwoordigen. Het eerste duel van Memphis werd gespeeld tegen de in die tijd koploper van het seizoen Chicago Fire. Memphis werdt niet beschouwd als een toekomstige top club de voornamelijkste reden dat ze in de MLS mochten spelen is omdat de club veel geld had en dat is wat de MLS nodig had, het team bestond ook voor het meerendeel uit amateur spelers. De meest opvallende spelers in de begin periode van Memphis waren, Jerome(de keeper) Steve (verdediger) en De Kaam(aanvaller). Jerome en De Kaam spelen nog altijd voor Memphis. Steve verktrok in 2006 naar Amerigo Atlantis. Jerome werdt na het eerste seizoen van Memphis in 2002/03 verkozen tot Goalkeeper of the season, en De Kaam werdt verkozen tot Player of the season en Top scorer of the season. De Kaam scoorde 31 keer in 28 duels. Het was inmiddels wel duidelijk dat Memphis een positiefe toekomst tegemoet ging, ondanks dat mensen er in het begin niet zoveel vertrouwen in hadden. '2003/04' Memphis speelde nu haar eerste officiele volledige seizoen. De club begon als 13e op de rang lijst. Het team uit Memphis bleek echter nogsteeds zo goed te zijn als vorig seizoen en eindigde het seizoen op de 8e plaats. '2004/05' Het seizoen 2004/05 was een zeer spannend seizoen, zo wist de club de play offs te halen van de MLS Cup maar werden uitgeschakeld. Desondanks de uitschakeling werd de club zeer geloofd door zowel de fans van Memphis als door de Major League Soccer. Door de prestaties van de club wou de zich graag uitbreiden door nieuwe spelers te halen. '2005/06' In dit seizoen zou een nieuw Memphis komen de coach zou heel wat spelers verkopen en daar voor nieuwe jongeren spelers binnenhalen, het was een grote gok een succesvol team uit elkaar halen en een nieuwe opzetten, maar het was met succes. Zo werdt onderanderen Lévez gekocht een verdediger die op dat moment de beste verdediger was in de Argentijnse competitie, hij moest de vertrokken top verdediger Steve vervangen, Levez vervulde zijn rol goed. Ook werd een top middenvelder uit Canada binnengehaald Gervinho. Vlak voordat de transfer markt dicht ging kocht Memphis op het laatste moment de beste middenvelder van de Braziliaanse competitie, Junior. Met het nieuwe team maakt Memphis een geweldige start in het seizoen, de nieuwe spelers liggen elkaar goed en het team speelt als nooit te voren. Voor het eerst sinds de club bestaat eindigt de club het seizoen in de top 5, ze eindigen 4e in de lijst. Memphis wist dit seizoen wel voor het eerst in de kwart finale te komen van de MLS Cup, en dankzij De Kaam kwam de clubs zelfs in de halve finale. Het was in de halve finale echter Jerome die Memphis hielp naar de Finale te komen. Memphis kwam tegen favoriet LA Galaxy in finale te staan en wist Galaxy niet te verslaan Memhpis verloor met 3-1. En dus ook dit seizoen wist Memphis geen prijzen binnen te halen maar de club wordt steeds beter. '2007/08' Memphis begon dit seizoen op de 4e positie. Memphis had in de zomer transfer nog een ster speler erbij gehaald, Pasqual die vorig seizoen nog speelde voor New England Revolution. Samen met De Kaam wist Pasqual goed te spelen. Ze vormden samen een gevaarlijk aanvals duo. Memphis speelde zo als voorgaande seizoen goed maar wist weer geen prijzen binnen te slepen. '2008/09 Kampioenen elftal' In het seizoen van 2008/09 was Memphis op zijn best en dat lieten ze ook zien door in de Finale van de MLS Cup regerend kampioen Amerigo Atlantis te verslaan met maarliefst 6-3! De Kaam scoorde een Hatrick die wedstrijd en Junior scoorde twee keer van uit een vrijetrap het derde doelpunt werd gescoord door Pasqual. Memphis werd voor het eerst MLS Kampioen. '2009/10' Memphis speelde een goed seizoen maar wiste het toernooi niet te winnen. Ook verloor Memphis dit seizoen 2 spelers, Boison die naar LA Galaxy vertrok en Pasqual die weer terug ging naar New England Revolution. Memphis wist wel een goede vervanger voor Pasqual te vinden Tyson van LA Galaxy, waar hij werd verbannen voor één jaar wegens ruzie. Tyson was één van de beste aanvallers van de MLS en dus een goede aankoop voor de club, Tyson speelt in de aanval samen met De Kaam ze vormen samen een gevaarlijk aanvalsduo. Memphis kwam tegenover rivaal Atlantis in de finale. Dit jaar was Atlantis de sterkere kant en won de wedstrijd met 4-3. De doelpunten voor Memphis werden gescoord door: Tyson die de eerste twee voor Memphis scoorde. In de 85e minuut scoorde De Kaam de 3-3 gelijk maker even was er weer hoop voor Memphis, in de 90e minuut kreeg Atlantis een corner waaruit Pablo wist te scoren met een mooie kopbal, de wedstrijd was beslist en werd gewonnen door Atlantis. '2010/11' Memphis speelde de openings wedstrijd uit tegen rivaal Amerigo Atlantis in hun nieuwe stadion. Memphis neemt ook deel aan de voor rondes van het MLS Toernooi 2010/11. De openings wedstrijd was een speciale dag zo was het de: Openings wedstrijd van het nieuwe MLS seizoen 2010/11 en de eerste wedstrijd in het nieuwe stadion van Atlantis: Amerigo Atlantis, en was het de dag dat Memphis 8 jaar bestond. Na de wedstrijd was er een groot feest voor zowel de opening van het nieuwe seizoen als voor de opening van het nieuwe Amerigo Atlantis stadion en het 8 jarige bestaan van Memphis. Het feest verliep goed en er waren geen rellen tussen de Atlantis en Memphis fans. Van Der Vaart een zeer belangrijke speler voor Memphis vertrok begin het seizoen naar Tottenham, Memphis kocht Emanuelson van Ajax over om de plaats van Van Der Vaart over te nemen. Tegen eind Januari 2011 vertrok Emanuelson echter naar AC Milan. Als vervanger voor Emanuelson kwam de jonge middenvelder Rios over van Denver naar Memphis. Ook kocht Memphis dit seizoen de ster speler van Willem II over de aanvaller Melchiot. Melchiot was bij Willem II al een goede aanvaller maar in het seizoen bij Memphis ontwikkelde hij zich zeer snel. Hij behoordt nu tot een van de meest belangrijke spelers van Memphis, De Kaam en Tyson moeten dan ook zo nu en dan hun bassis plaats afstaan aan de jonge ster. Memphis heeft op dit moment de sterkste opstelling die de club heeft gehad. Op 25 januari won Memphis de MLS Supporter Shield. Sinds 27 februari staat Memphis op de 1e plaats in de competitie, met maarliefst een kleine 2 punten verschil op Amerigo Atlantis. '2011/12' Memphis opende het seizoen tegen rivaal Amerigo Atlantis, zoals het jaar daarvoor. Memphis en Atlantis speelde gelijk met een eindstand van 4-4. De sterspeler Tyson vertrok tijdens de zomer terug naar zijn oude club LA Galaxy. Dit betekende echter voor Melchiot dat hij nu een basisplaats heeft, Tyson vertrek bij Memphis heeft geen grote gevolgen voor de club, aangezien Tyson het al vaker had moeten afleggen tegen de jonge talentvolle Melchiot. Memphis speelt het seizoen 2011/12 zeer goed. Sponors 2002/2011 T-Mobile 2011/- KIA Stadion Memphis speelt in het Memphis Home Depot Center. Het stadion bestaat sinds 2002 net als de club zelf. In het stadion zijn verschillende optredens geweest van o.a.: AC/DC en Angels And Airwaves. Het stadion kreeg een kleine uitbreiding tijdens de overgang van seizoen 2009/10 naar 2010/11 het stadion kreeg meer plaatsen voor toeschouwers dit omdat de fan groep zo gegroeid is dat niet alle fans konden kijken, dus besloot de club het stadion uittebreiden. De verbouwing was officieel afgerond op 18 september 2010. Het stadion had eerst 60.000 plaatsen voor de fans waarvan 50.000 voor de Memphis fans waren. Het stadion heeft nu 80.000 plaatsen voor toeschouwers waarvan 60.000 voor de Memphis fans zijn en de andere 20.000 voor de uit fans. Kleding De kleding van Memphis was origineel een wit shirt met rode blokjes erop. In het seizoen 2008/09 was het thuis teneu een donker rood shirt met witte verticalen strepen. Sinds 2010/11 is het shirt vel rood met verticale witte strepen. De uitkleding is sinds 2010/11 een licht/chemisch groen t-shirt met één rode en één wite verticale streep links op het shirt. En een zwarte broek en groene sokken met een wite en 2 roden strepen. Opstelling 2010/11 © = Captain (VC) = Vice Captain '(VC2) = 2e Vice Captain ' Bekende(ex) spelers Top 5 scorders 2011 ﻿ Rivaal Memphis heeft sinds 2006/07 pas een rivaliteit ontwikkeld met de toen nieuwe club Amerigo Atlantis. Als deze twee grote clubs elkaar tegenkomen in een wedstrijd trekken die altijd de meeste bezoekers de wedstrijden hebben de naam gekregen: The ''Clash of the Titans. ''Dit omdat Atlantis en Memphis worden gezien als de sterkste clubs uit de MLS.